In a telephone network, a network cable from the central office is connected to a building entrance protector (BEP) located at the customer site, where the individual telephone lines are broken out line-by-line. The network cable, which consists of a plurality of tip-ring wire pairs that each represent a telephone line, is typically connected to a connector block that forms a part of the BEP. Such connectors may be, for example, mini rocker tool-less insulation displacement (IDC)-type connectors, such as, for example, those sold by A.C. Egerton, Ltd. Other connectors used for telephony wiring applications are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,699 to Vachhani et al., dated May 5, 1987, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,264 to Ellis, dated Oct. 5, 1971.
The customer telephone equipment is coupled through such an IDC connector to, for example, a central office telephone line. The mini-rocker connector generally has a test channel that includes two wire insertion holes and a bottom section that houses a pair of terminal strips. The wire insertion holes each accommodate one wire of a tip-ring wire pair. The test channel pivots about a generally hinged fixed axis located on the side opposite the wire insertion holes and has a movable clasp for maintaining the test channel in its closed position.
To open the top portion, a user releases the clasp member and pivots the top portion to its open position. When the top portion is in its open position, the terminal strips do not intersect the wire insertion channels, but when the top portion is in its closed position, the terminal strips intersect the wire insertion channels. Therefore, to establish an electrical connection between the wires and the terminal strips a user first opens the top portion (i.e., pivots the top portion to its open position), inserts the pair of wires, and then closes the top portion. Upon closing the top portion of the connector, the wires are brought into electrical contact with the terminal strips. To remove the wires and/or break the electrical connection, the process is reversed.
To verify the integrity of a telephone line, the telephone line may be tested at the connector using a bridge clip. The bridge clip includes a body, at least a first test lead and a second test lead connected to the body, and lead wires for connecting the first and second test leads to a testing device, such as a volt meter or telephone test set. The base section of the connector includes two test channels, each located adjacent a terminal strip and sized to accommodate a test lead of a bridge clip. The test leads are spaced apart and constructed to be received within the test channels.
Testing is typically performed by inserting the test leads of a bridge clip into the test channels of the base section of the connector until each of the test leads contacts an outside edge of one of the pair of terminal strips housed within the base section to make an electrical connection. If a current flow is detected, or a dial tone is heard, depending on the test methodology, then a loop condition exists for that particular tip-ring wire pair, and the integrity of the line is verified. If no loop condition is found, either an electrical open or short exists in the telephone line or a connection to or in the terminal block is defective.
The prior art connector has no means of automatically closing and sealing the test channels of the connector. While the prior art connector works for its intended purpose, the prior art connector permits dust, dirt, moisture or other contaminants to enter the interior of the connector via the open channels, which could have a detrimental effect on the performance of the connector. Such contaminants can hinder the performance of the connector by mixing with the gel within the connector interior portion and preventing the establishment of a proper connection between the test device and the terminal strips and by causing the degradation of connector components.